Descended
by therecordwontstopskipping
Summary: With the arrival of 5 new students that somehow know Bella, everything that Bella's hidden from the Cullen starts to come to light. A hidden past, a sacred bloodline, and a secret that could destroy them all. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I really hate plot bunnies. _

_'Nuff said. _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything --mumbles under breath-- except stupid plot bunnies that WON'T LEAVE HER ALONE! _

_--cricket chirps in the background--_

_--coughs--_

_Um..._

_Takes place in the middle of New Moon and Eclipse. _

_Anyway, this story has a slight crossover with the Night World Series, by L.J Smith. You do not have to read them to be able to read this story, but basically, I let a plot bunny live inside my head for too long, and I was reading a Night World book last night..._

_And well, you can do the math. _

_The Night World is explained in this fic, along with all the codes and flowers (you'll get it later). I'm not using any of the characters, but really more of just the outline of the books. Which is:_

_The Night World. A secret world where vampires (not like the Cullens), witches, werewolves, and shape shifters live. It's all around you. Your best friend could be one. Or maybe your crush. _

_Or maybe Isabella Swan. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

It had started out like a normal day.

The sun was hidden by a dense layer of clouds, Edward had driven her to school, and they had met up with Alice in the parking lot. Alice left a few minutes, saying that she need to check something out. Bella and Edward started walking towards the school, knowing that the bell would ring in a few minutes.

Then Bella saw the new students.

Five very familiar looking new students.

Bella's school bag dropped from her numb hands as soon as she laid eyes on them. She had been talking and joking with Edward when she had seen them. Bella had never expected to see this group of people again, but there they were, sitting at one of the rarely used picnic tables, talking.

They were all female, all ranging in skin tones and hair color. Their heads were close together, and they appeared to be discussing something important.

"Bella?" Edward asked, holding her school bag. He caught it when Bella dropped it. "Is everything alright?"

"Um," Bella stated. "Yeah. Just fine." She shook her head. "Just surprised by something. That's all."

One of the new students, a short girl with curly red hair, suddenly stood up and appeared to be shouting something. Bella could barely hear her, but she could make out the gist of it.

"...found Scarlett....tracking...coming here...Izzy!"

Bella's blood ran cold and noticed that Edward, too, was staring at the new students. On his face was a face that Bella found very familiar: a combination of both curiosity and anger.

"You can't read their minds, can you?" Bella whispered to him. Edward jerked around to stared at her, surprised, before Bella answered his unanswered question.

"The look on your face. It looks exactly like the ones you gave me last year," answered Bella.

Edward stared at her curiously for a few seconds, before turning back to the new students. Another one, this one a tall blonde, put her hand on the short girl's shoulder. She whispered something into her ear, and the short girl nodded. She sat down, glaring at the brunette across from her.

Bella licked her lips (a nervous habit that she from when she was younger), and tugged on Edward's arm. She pulled her school bag from his grasp and slung it on her back.

"We should get going. We're going to be late," Bella said. She and Edward walked away, Bella only looking over her shoulder once at the new students.

-------------------------------------------------

It was during lunch that Bella approached them. Alice and Edward left during fourth period because Alice had seen that the sun would come out before lunch. Carlisle had called the office saying that they were excused for the rest of the day. Their poor Aunt Lucinda had a stroke yesterday and died. Poor thing. Her funeral was today, and Alice and Edward had to be there. They were both very close to dear Aunt Lucinda.

Bella laughed when she heard how they were getting out of class.

Bella decided to forgo lunch today; She could survive without it. Bella noticed that the five new students were sitting at the Cullen's old table and had to beat down a laugh. If only they knew who had sat there before them...

Bella strode up the table, either not caring or not noticing the fact that most of the cafeteria had their eyes on her.

"The night has a thousand eyes," she said proudly once she had reached the table.

The five broke away from their discussion and stared at her with wide eyes.

"But the day only has one," one of them muttered in disbelief.

"Izzy?" one of them asked hesitantly.

Bella smirked at them. "Kitty works too."

"Oh, my God! Izzy!" Quickly, the new students jumped up to hug her.

"Unity," Bella said, smiling at all of them. "It's great to see you guys again."

"Circle Daybreak hasn't been the same without you," the short one said before.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," replied Bella, "But I had to leave. Scarlett caught up with me."

Bonnie scowled. "Damn her to the deepest pits of Hades for what she's putting us through. She's giving Circle Daybreak a bad name."

"Marilyn," Bella said, directing her comment to the tall blonde who had calmed Bonnie down outside. "I have some bad new."

"Can't be any worse than the new we got that Scarlett was trying to find you," Marilyn said in reply.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "When did you get that news?"

"Two months ago. We found you first, thank God for that."

Bella shook her head. "I should have known. I must be losing my touch." She shook her head again. "Anyway, Scarlett's no long Circle Daybreak. She's Circle Midnight."

The five new students gasped.

"No!" one of them said.

"I've only heard the very few rumors about it, but I knew that something was off. I checked into it and..." Bella shrugged. "She was seen hanging around Alexandra."

"That stupid, stupid girl," Marilyn said. "She's going to ruin us all."

"And Lily," Bella said, turning around to face a brunette. "Jack sends his love."

Lily blushed, but asked Bella a question. "How are you in touch with Jack?"

"I left my email address with him. He left me an email, saying that I might be seeing you, but I thought he was just pulling another prank on me."

Another brunette, Antoinette, spoke up. "Jack's been in Boston for the past few months. He's hunting down a rogue. A bunch of children have been going missing lately, so we sent him up to see if there's a vampire there."

The black haired girl, Christina, said, "Perhaps we should finish this conversation after school."

The other five looked around to see the whole cafeteria blatanly staring at them, curiousity swimming in their eyes.

"Whoops. Forgot where we were for a second," Lily admitted sheepishly.

The other five laughed.

------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day pasted by in a standstill, but the final bell finally rung. Bella jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, not tripping once. She ran to her truck, where the five girls were meeting her.

"Follow me," Bella said once she reached her car. She drove to her house carefully, wary of the slippery roads. They made it to her house in a little over ten minutes. They all crammed into Bella's tiny living room and Bella knew that they were in for a long talk.

"How's Renee doing?" she asked them.

"Someone found out about your heritage," Marilyn said quietly.

Bella gasped. "No. How?"

Lily answered grimly, "Someone made the connection between the missing daughter and your grandmother."

Bella quickly asked, "But she's fine right?"

"A little shaken up, but she's fine. Renee said that it was almost fun," Christina said.

"Vampire?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah. Renee got rid of him in a few seconds though. She's tough, I'll give you that," Marilyn pointed out.

"'Cause she's a daughter of Hellewise," Bella said weakly.

"Ah yes, just because you're a Hearth-Woman, you think you're all that," Marilyn said jokingly.

"Excuse me," Bella said in a haughty tone of voice. "I happen to be descended from the Queen of Witches. Pay me some respect."

There was five seconds of silence before they started laughing.

----------------------------------------------------

_Yes, Bella's a witch. _

_And, yes, it is a slightly overused plot line, but that's too bad for you. My story. _

_Not yours. _

_And it's completely different than all the other ones. _

_I think, at least. _

_Anyhoo...._

_So how many of you actually could understand all of this chapter? None of it makes any sense. Well to you at least._

_The last part might a teensy bit of sense, if you've read the Night World books. _

_But most of you probably haven't._

_So totally cryptic, and I'm the only one that knows what this means!_

_You gotta love being the writer. _

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: --peeks out from behind desk--_

_Um. . . hi?_

_--ducks down to avoid being hit by rotten tomato--_

_Guess I deserve that. _

_I **totally** meant to post before this, but I just could not, for the life of me, get this typed up. _

_I had to change the time, by the way. I meant to type inbetween Twilght and New Moon -really at the start of New Moon, but whatever-- but I accidently typed Eclipse. _

_Also, please forgive me if I get some of the greetings and good byes wrong. I'm letting one of my friends borrow my Night World books._

_And --jeez this is a long author note-- I read another book by LJ Smith, Secret Circle. It's basically about witches, so I'm gonna incorporate some of that in, too. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. LJS owns Night World. _

_-----------------------------------------------_

Bella watched the members of Circle Daybreak drive away from the safety of her doorway.

"May merry part," she murmured. Bella stared out at the back of their cars for a few seconds before shutting the door. Bella leaned her back against the closed door and let herself slide down, stopping when she was sitting down.

"Oh, my Goddess," she muttered to herself. She felt surprised about how little it took for her to revert into her old slang of the Night World. Next thing you new, she was going to be doing spells in front of the Cullens and wearing her shift!

No, no, that would be foolish. The Cullens must never find out about the Night World. They already had enough danger in their life, and they did not know about this new danger.

Danger in the form of Bella.

Oh, how it hurt her to think that. To think, that she was the one to bring danger to the Cullens! An odd, switched role. Shouldn't the vampires be the dangerous ones, not the human? But then again, she wasn't fully human. The Harmen blood in her made her scent that much potent to vampires. Bella had already dealt with it many times before.

_When will the time come to tell them_?

She must never tell them. Bella nervously twisted the ring on her finger. It was silver ring with a single stone in it. The stone seemed to vary in color; one minutes, it was a light blue, the next it was a bright red. Bella had been nervous about wearing it, but Marilyn had assured her.

"Only those of witch descent will be able to see the color. Humans will only be able to see a diamond."

Lily had walked up to her and picked the ring up. She sighed. "Jack gave this to us to give to you. It has an ancient protection spell on it. Not that many know of it." She grabbed Bella's left hand at this point and slid on her ring finger. Lily straightened up. "There. This is should hide you from Scarlett's view."

Bella noticed how she only said "you."

"But," she protested, looking up from the mesmerizing ring. It was fascinating to watch the color change. "-what about the rest of you?"

Lily set her jaw. "We'll deal with her ourselves. You're the one she wants, anyway."

-:-

"Is everything alright, love?" Edward questioned her gently.

Bella looked up from the meal that she had been pondering, rather than eating at the Cullen house. She smiled brightly, thanking every God and Goddess she knew that she could lie convincingly.

"Of course. It's just that . . . " Bella trailed off and played with her spoon. "Well, I'm worried about my birthday."

Edward sighed. "It won't matter to me that you're older than myself in body. I love your spirit and mind, not the body that encases them."

Bella wasn't worried about _that_. On her eighteenth birthday, she would come in full inheritence of her heritage, and she was worried that the Cullens might notice a shift in the earth around her.

"I know," she said. She had to play the part of the naive 18-year-old, and she was going to play it well.

Edward pressed his cool lips to Bella's forehead. "It'll be alright love."

_Oh, Edward. Nothing will be alright once you've found out how badly I've lied to you._

-:-

Bella stood in a clearing that she had found while she was hiking before and drew a large circle in the dirt. She handled the ornate knife carefully, and managed to create a near perfect circle, leaving a break in front of her. Bella felt a wind hitting her body; the pure white shift she was wearing wasn't very good for the winter, but somehow, it kept her warm. Bella looked at the members of Circle Daybreak. She let a smile break out on her face and motioned for them to stand inside the circle. She stepped inside herself and closed the circle.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in that," Christina nodded towards that white shift. "It looks short on you."

Bella grinned at Christina. "It was always short on me, Chrissy. I just grew a little and well-" she tugged on the hem of the shift. "-it got even shorter."

"It's been almost a year since our last coven meeting," Antoinette murmured looking at the sky.

Bonnie agreed, "It's been to long."

"Alright. I think that it's time to tell Izzy about what we've found out about Scarlett," Marilyn said.

Instantly, the friendly air of a reunion was replaced by a air strifle with tension.

"She's going after you for Damien," Lily whispered.

Bella's stomach dropped.

"Still? It's not like- I didn't mean- It's not my- She did it!" Bella finally managed to get out.

"In her mind, you provoked her. You started the fight. You killed her father, even if she was the one who lit the house on fire," Marilyn said. "She wants to avenge Damien." Marilyn paused. "By killing you."

----------------------------

_Horrible chapter, but it's better than no chapter, savvy? _

_Sorry. _

_I was watching Pirate of the Carribean before. _

_Is it just me, or are pirates extremely yummilicious after seeing that movie?_

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Dammit Nikki!_

_(Sorry. Something for my novel. Don't mind me. . . )_

_Disclaimer: SM/ LJ Smith own everything. _

_--------------------------------------------_

Edward noticed something was wrong with Bella the second he climbed into his room.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked her.

Bella looked up from her hands and smiled at him. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"For some reason I don't believe you," Edward stated as he wrapped her in his arms.

Bella sighed. "I can't get anything by you, can I?" She pointed to the calender across the room. "Tomorrow my birthday."

_Tomorrow's the day I get my inheritance. _

"And I'm worried."

_I'm worried that you'll be able to tell I'm not human. _

"I know that you said nothing would change."

_Everything will change. _

"But I'm worried. It's just a human thing."

_If I was a human, I wouldn't be worried. Oh, Edward. I hope you still love me. _

"Silly human," Edward murmured. He pressed his smooth lips to Bella's forehead and smiled at her. "Nothing will change, okay?"

"Okay," Bella said. She was being truthful, but then why did it feel like she was lying?

-:-

"The sun is so beautiful today, isn't it?" Lily said to Bella. The sun was shining, so the Cullens had taken the sunny skies as an opportunity to go hunting.

"Ah, but I like the night sky better. I can see the stars," Bella responding, gazing at the clear skies.

Lily shook her head, "But without the sun, there would be no stars."

"True," Bella muttered. "True."

Bella and Lily exchanged grins that barely concealed their excitement. Circle Daybreak was going hunting tonight.

-:-

"Dammit, this shirt was new!" Marilyn shouted. She examined the rip on her shirt angrily. "This is the tenth shirt this month!"

Bella snickered. "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Vampire explosion in Los Angeles," Marilyn explained. "We stopped there on the way to Forks to help out a bit."

"That was nice of you," stated Bella. She pulled a box of matches out of her bag and lit one. She watched the flames for a second, before dropping it on the pile that used to be a vampire. "I hate killing these vampires," Bella said. "It makes me feel like I'm a murderer."

"But not the other kind?" Marilyn asked.

"No, because we only have to stake those. But these," Bella motioned to the pyre. "We have to paralyze them, rip them apart using magic, and then burn them. At least for other kind, one short jab and the job is done."

"I know," Marilyn said. "I feel the same way."

But the guilt didn't stop either one of them from feeling a rush of triumph shoot through their vein when they extinguished the fire.

-:-

Today was the day. September 13th. Eighteen years after she had been born.

"Bella?"

Edward. Time to put her plan in action.

Bella rolled away from Edward, showing him her back. She moaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

Bella moaned again. "I don't feel good."

Bella felt Edward put his cool hand onto her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but I could be wrong."

A tingling started in her hand.

_Oh, God_. Bella thought in horror._ It's starting._

"Bella?" Edward's face swam into her line of vision. "Do you want me to take you to Carlisle?"

Bella hated herself for doing it, but it couldn't be helped.

"I'll be fine Edward," Bella croaked.

_Earth and fire, help me reach my desire, sky and sea, make him leave._

It wasn't that good of a spell; one made up on the spot that barely rhymed. But evidently, it worked, because Edward nodded slowly.

"If you're not better by the time I visit you again, I'm taking you to Carlisle."

It almost physically hurt Bella to watch him leave. To live with the fact that she had made him leave.

It was the first time that Bella had ever used magic on Edward.

And she hated it.

She felt dirty, unworthy of Edward's love. What kind of girlfriend was she, to use witchcraft on her boyfriend! And to make him leave. He had only been concerned, and Bella took away his free will. She disgusted herself.

The tingling spread up her arms and Bella knew that it was time to leave.

-:-

Bella let her legs swing over the cliff edge she was sitting on. She was in no danger, having cast a protection spell before sitting down. The power wasn't rushing through as much as it was before; instead it was dimmed down, numbed almost, to the point of it just being a faint tingling in her palms. Bella stared down at them, disgusted at what they could do.

But still, it was lovely just to be here, smelling the sea salt, and feeling the rough rocks underneath her. Bella listened to the waves crashing down on the La Push beach; it was a hypnotic sound, rhythmic as a giant heartbeat or the breathing of the planet and strangely familiar. Bella sat and gazed and listened and felt her heartbeat and breathing slow down. Bella felt as if she finally belonged: she was a part of vastness of the earth and the sea and sky. A tiny part of immensity, but a part just the same.

It slowly came to her that her part might not be so small. She had been immersed in the rhythm of the earth, but now it seemed like she was controlling it. As if the elements were one with her, and under her command. Bella could feel the pulse of life in the planet, in herself, strong and deep and vibrant.

She stared at the sea, feeling amazement rushing through her veins. She was sitting at the edge of the world; at the borders of the sea and the earth. She could practically feel the power singing from both.

"Sky and sea, keep harm from me," she whispered. A giant wave crashed underneath the cliff she was sitting on and the clouds rolled away for a second so the sun could shine down on her.

Bella stared at the horizon and wondered what exactly her inheritance would bring her.

--------------------------------------------------

_Okay, the reason for Edward saying "You don't feel like you have a fever, but I could be wrong."_

_In BD (which I loved, by the way)** --SPOILERS--**after Bella is changed, she can barely tell the difference between Nessie's skin heat (which is around human temperature I'm guessing) and Jacob's skin heat. And, as SM has described many times before, Jacob feels like he's running a fever around 109 or something, right?_

_Exactly._

_And I got some of the last part --mainly between_ "But still it was lovely. . . ." _and_ ". . . strong and deep and vibrant"_ from the first Secret Circle book, The Initiation._

_And the whole conversation between Lily and Bella?_

_Yeah. They're speaking code. And they made plans to go kill some vampires. _

_--giggles suddenly--_

_I know something you don't know. . . ._

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Updates are gonna slow down a bit. _

_Sorry, but I want to get my own novel finished. That's my focus right now. Anyone wants to read it, drop a review and I'll send the first chapter to you. _

_And for the sake of this story, all of them are the same age. So, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors along with Edward and Alice. _

_Got it?_

_Good._

_And this is un-beta (Sorry, Angels And Airwaves!). All mistakes are mine and mine to blame for. I just couldn't wait to post this. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything. _

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Well, look here. A Harmen sister all dolled up to see a vampire," a voice hissed from behind her.

Bella whirled around in alarm. No one was there.

"Tsk, tsk. What would your mother say?"

There it was again. Where was it coming from? And who knew about her heritage?

"How the mighty have fallen," the voice said. Bella turned around in a circle, trying in vain to find out who it was. A hand grasped a fist full of Bella's hair and yanked down exposing her throat.

_No! No, let go of me!_ Bella tried to shout, but her mouth wouldn't move. A cold hand traced her lips.

"If only Damon could see you now," the voice hissed again. Another tug on her hair. Bella drew in a pained breath and tried to focus on escaping.

"Ah, ah, ah," the voice laughed when she tried to get out of it's grasp. Bella felt some of her hair being pulled out. Okay, she could do this. It wasn't that hard. Just kick at the person behind her and pull forward at the same time.

Bella threw her right leg back with all of her power, and at the same time, threw herself forward. She was free for about two seconds before an ice cold hand grasped her throat.

The voice was not amused anymore. Bella could hear the anger brewing in it. "Now that wasn't very nice, Isabella. Apologize."

Finally, Bella could speak. "Go to hell," she spat in the direction of where the hand came from.

Again, her head was yanked back and her neck was exposed. Bella tried to peer through the darkness, but she couldn't see anything. Bella swallowed nervously and heard her harsh breathing echo around the room. Where was she?

Bella felt the cold hand trace a circle on her neck. "So beautiful," the voice murmured. "So . . . fulfilling."

And Bella felt teeth pierce her neck. A dull fire started up, burning it's way through Bella. Bella fought back a scream and tried to wrestle away from the vampire doing this. Too late. The flames took over her vision, her hearing, her smell, her voice, everything. Bella was left to burn in the darkness while a voice laughed. Bella struggled to open her eyes and caught a flash of color before her eyes closed again.

_Green?_ her mind asked sleepily. _Vampires have red eyes._

-:-

What on Earth had that dream meant? Bella thought about it the whole next day of school, pondering it. It was about someone who knew about her heritage. And someone who knew about Damon. That left Circle Daybreak. . . .

And Scarlett.

Bella immediately ruled out Circle Daybreak. They had sworn a blood oath to never reveal any of the Circle's secrets. Once Scarlett had left the coven, they had taken precautions and sworn the oath.

So that left Scarlett.

But Bella had a hard time thinking that it was Scarlett in the dream. One, because Scarlett didn't have green eyes --which Bella was sure of-- nor was she a vampire.

"Bella?"

Bella looked up from the lunch that Edward had bought her and saw that all of the Cullens were staring at her.

"What?" Bella asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "We've just been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, that's all."

Bella gave a week grin. "Oh. Sorry, I'm just a bit out of it today."

"Bella," another voice said. It wasn't one of the Cullens. No, this time, it was Circle Daybreak. And they looked furious.

"Bella, how could you?" Lily asked quietly. Bella followed her hands to where her hand and Edward's hand was connected. In an instant, Bella knew what they were thinking.

Bella gasped. "No." She pushed her chair back and stood up. "It's not like that."

"It's exactly what it looks like, Bella!" Marilyn said. She clenched her fists at her sides. "You know the rules!"

One of the only rules of the Night World. Don't fall in love with a human.

"But, the rules don't count here. They don't matter!" Bella argued, forgetting that she was in front of the Cullens, in front of the whole school. "He's not- you know why- they don't fit!"

Antoinette stepped towards Bella. She jabbed a hand towards the Cullens. "Do you know what the Council's done to those who have broken the laws, Bella? They bring the Cup! They bring it all involved. We could all end up getting the Cup now! Do you think that just because of your ancestors they won't don't it? "

The Cup of Death. Bella knew what that was. Bela closed her eyes in horror and shook her head. "No. No, they-" Bella took in a shakey breath. "But, the rules aren't-"

Bonnie interrupted her. "They don't know about the," Bonnie paused, trying to think of another name for the Night World. "They don't know about our place. I highly doubt they were informed. And the rules mean anyone that doesn't know about our place."

Edward stood up. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Circle Daybreak stared at him. Christina licked her lips and spoke to Bella, her eyes still on Edward.

"You know what you have to do, Bella."

And Bella did.

To keep Edward safe, Bella would have to do the hardest thing she had ever done.

Leave him.

--------------------------------------------------

_Oh. Poor Bella. --frowns-- Now, I can already picture you guys hating Circle Daybreak [[CD in the author's notes]]. Don't hate them. You see, they do know that Edward's a vampire. They know that he's not human. But he doesn't know about the Night World. And the law of the Night World states:_

Don't fall in love with a human.

_I take that to mean: _Don't fall in love with someone who doesn't know about the Night World,_ because in the N.W books, there's only one type of vampire. CD knows that. They know what would happen. If the Council [[those in charge of keeping the laws]] ever finds out about Bella and Edward, then they would both be killed. And CD doesn't want that to happen. So Bella has to leave Edward._

_--sighs--_

_It's really quite tragic, isn't it? _

_But don't worry. This will eventually get back to BellaxEdward. So no flames!_

_And the beginning [[the whole being bitten thing]] was a dream, in case you didn't catch that. Ah, the power of dreams. . . ._

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	5. Chapter 5

__

_AN: I'm totally aware that I'm neglecting Playing With Fire, but frankly, my dears, I don't give a damn. _

_Descended is popping out of my fingers so fast I can hardly control it. Italics is Bella's thoughts. _

_Disclaimer: To carry for the rest of the story: SM owns everything. LJ owns the Night World. _

----------------------------------------------------

It hurt Bella just to look at him. At his perfect features, his pale skin, his toned muscles. Bella tried to hold back her tears. One slipped down her cheek.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward wiped the tear away with the pad of one of his fingers.

Bella sniffled. "I can't do this anymore, Edward."

"Do what?"

Bella braced herself. "I can't - I won't - I'm breaking up with you, Edward."

Silence.

". . . What?" Edward asked quietly. Bella turned around so he didn't see the pain in his eyes.

"It's too dangerous Edward," Bella whispered. _Yes, my love, too dangerous for you. Oh, Edward, all I ask is that you leave here. You leave here and never come back._

Edward was still silent.

"I'll always love you," Bella said. "In a way." _In the way a woman loves her soulmate. Oh, love forgive me. _"But I can't do this anymore. Trying to love you. I can't, Edward. I don't love you like that. I love you like a brother."

Bella heard Edward draw in a shuddering breath. "A brother?"

"A very close brother." God, Bella never knew how much it hurt to lie. Did it always hurt like this, like a jagged knife was stabbing at your heart? "But, not the way you love me."

_Oh, Edward, you'll never love me again if the truth comes out._

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. But only she knew what she was truly sorry for. Bella was sorry for dragging Edward into this mess, making his vulnerable.

"Just let me do one last thing," Edward said quietly.

"What?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he spun Bella around to face him and kissed her so passionately Bella considered telling him the truth.

But she didn't.

"Goodbye Edward."

And then she was alone in the woods.

She had never been more alone in her life.

-:-

"I did it." Bella's voice was dead sounding, no emotion inflicted in it. "I left him."

Marilyn enveloped her into a hug. "Bella, I know it hurts-

Bella ripped herself out of Marilyn's arms. "You can't! You have no idea what I'm going through right now. He was my soul mate!"

Circle Daybreak drew in a sharp breath as one. Soul mates were one of the highest things to get in the Night World.

"I saw the silver chord with him. And you forced me to leave him!" Bella's anger was growing and growing. Next to her, a vase exploded.

"Bella, calm down! Everything will okay!" Christina said.

"I can't calm down! I just made my soul mate think I loved him as a brother! Things will never be okay, ever again!" A ferocious wind started up outside. Lily and Marilyn exchanged worried glances; they had never heard of a witch being so powerful to control the elements.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Christine shouted. And just like that, Bella calmed down. Horror took over her face.

A tear slid down Bella's cheek. "Oh, what have I have done?" Bella moaned, covering her face. She sank to her knees and sobbed.

-:-

Bella clenched her teeth.

"I never liked you anyway," Rosalie whispered. A knife sliced through Bella's chest. "I always knew that you never actually loved Edward. You're just a little bit-"

"Shut. Up." Bella's voice was calm, but you had to be deaf not to hear the anger brewing in her voice. "Just shut up." Lightening flashed outside.

"You're just a human, Isabella. You can't force me to do anything." Rosalie taunted Bella with all she had. She had been growing slightly close to Bella before Bella broke up with Edward, but any progress they had, Bella destroyed with a few well chosen words. Rosalie loved Edward as a brother, even if they showed it in a different way than Alice and Edward did, or Jasper and Edward did. And Bella had caused Edward pain. And as a good sister, Rosalie had to inflict pain upon Bella.

At least, that's how she saw it.

The French teacher droned on about verbs in front of the class room. Bella tightened her grip around her pencil to refrain from punching Rosalie. Rosalie tried to hold back a smirk.

"Silly human girl," Rosalie jeered. "You know that we have to kill you know."

_Snap._

The pencil in Bella's hand snapped in half. She whipped her head around to glare at Rosalie.

"Shut. Up." Bella hissed. Rosalie recoiled back from the tone in Bella's voice and the glare in her eyes. "How dare you assume I did this of my own free will?" Bella was too far gone to stop. "I had to, you self absorbed, vain, selfish, little pathetic girl! You have no idea why I chose to do what I did! Don't you dare that I did this just to see what would happen." Bella stood to her feet in anger. She started to storm out of the room, but paused.

"And Rosalie, you should be the one worrying about that." Bella threw another glare in Rosalie's direction and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Rosalie furrowed her brow. _I should be worried about dying?_ Rosalie thought._ Impossible. I'm immortal._

Looks like Swan had a few secrets of her own. And Rosalie was determined to figure them out.

---------------------------------------------

Conversations with my bathroom mirror are never the same as when you're standing here. I'm chickensh*t out on a brave frontier that teenage waste land. So begins the jack slap cheer.

_Tell me who wrote that, I give you a little role in the next chapter. _

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	6. Chapter 6

--rubs forehead--

Ah, I hate myself.

The realities of real life have caught up to me --me almost failing one of my classes, me almost losing my scholarship-- and I can't write any of my stories any more.

But, have no fear!

My two most popular stories:

Ali Di Angel

and

Outcast

are being adopted by _decemberisforcynics_.

Also a fellow writer named after a song lyrics. We're kindred spirits. --winks--

Anyway, they're going to be on her page soon [[probably within the next few hours of me posting this]], and they'll be the same. Well, probably with a few edits, but that's it.

My other stories [[_Playing With Fire, Descended, Backstage Heart Attack, Forgotten Shoes and Broken Hearts, and The Grass Is Always Greener_]] are going to be on HIATUS from now until...

Well, until I can finish them.

Sorry.

therecordwontstopskipping


End file.
